


Fine Print

by MiraMira



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Banter, Dealfic, F/M, Future Fic, Legal Drama, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Triple Drabble, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/pseuds/MiraMira
Summary: Sarah should have known she couldn't write a book about the Goblin King without him taking an interest.
Relationships: Jareth/Sarah Williams
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Fine Print

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



“You can’t be serious.” Sarah glowers across the conference table at the lawyer who has just revealed himself to be something far more dangerous. From the moment she walked in, she hadn’t liked “Mr. King’s” icy blond features, or the arrogance with which he dismissed her agent. Now she knows why.

“Quite serious, I assure you.” Jareth produces her manuscript from nowhere, leafing through it with suddenly black gloved hands. “‘All characters and events depicted are entirely fictitious?’ I think not.”

She raises an eyebrow back at him. “You’d argue the Goblin Kingdom is real in court?”

“Why not? I have my subjects’ reputations to think of. To say nothing of mine.” His smile grows even sharper. “Tell me again, I have no power over you.”

The taste of peach fills her mouth. She swallows it back. “What do you want? Not royalties, I imagine.”

His smirk never wavers. Instead, the room goes hazy around him - apart from the clock, which now displays thirteen numbers.

Of course. “If I win, you leave me alone? Forever?”

Is it her imagination, or does pain flash across his expression? “As you wish.”

“And if I fail?”

“The book is mine to dispose of as I see fit.” He steps forward, until they stand chin to chin. “As are you.” 

Before she can respond, he turns, gesturing to the door that is somehow still there. “Or you could walk away. You left the last of your girlhood behind long ago, Sarah. I won’t shield you from the darker corners of the Labyrinth this time.”

“Enough talking, Your Majesty,” she snaps. “Time is short.”

“Indeed.” His smile lingers, even as the rest of him begins to vanish. “Good luck, Sarah.”

Ahead of her, the winding black path looms. She squares her shoulders and begins walking.


End file.
